You don't know how my feeling!
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Salazar Slytherin termasuk pemuda yang terkategori 'cantik'- dan Salazar benci itu. Tetapi apakah ia akan terus membenci dirinya untuk selamanya? (SLASH!, Gaje, ooc, ga nyambung judul ma cerita)


**Summary:**

* * *

Salazar Slytherin termasuk pemuda yang terkategori _'cantik'_- dan Salazar benci itu. Salazar memiliki postur tubuh yang terbilang sedang (baca: mungil) dan kurus (baca: langsing), kulit putih pucat, rambut silver panjang, mata hijau terang yang besar dan indah, bulu mata lentik, dan bibir yang mungil dengan warna seperti buah cherry- yang merupakan sosok idaman semua wanita. Dan itu membuat dirinya diejek habis-habisan- bahkan oleh sepupu jauhnya sendiri, yang merupakan cinta pertama Salazar... Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

**You don't know how my feeling!  
**

**(D) J.K. Rowling  
**

**(A) Anindya Cahya  
**

**WARNING: SLASH, OOC, GAJE, ETC.  
**

* * *

Salazar membenci dirinya- dilahirkan menjadi pemuda cantik adalah masalah besar. Bahkan dirinya yang menginjak enambelas tahun pun tubuhnya masih lebih pendek dari Godric.

Salazar benci dirinya karena dirinya selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan di sekolah Hogwarts- bahkan sepupunya Rowena Ravenclaw dan Helga Hufflepuff sering mengejeknya.

Salazar juga membenci sepupu jauhnya- Godric Gryffindor. Bukan karena Godric sering mengejeknya, tetapi Godric bisa dibilang orang yang polos dan rada pikun.

Misalnya saat ulang tahun Salazar kelima.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_"Dad, apakah sepupu jauhku akan kemari?" tanya Salazar kecil senang, matanya berbinar terang_

_Mr. Slytherin hanya mengelus puncak kepala anaknya, "Tentu saja, Mr. Gryffindor dan keluarganya akan kemari- dan bahkan Godric sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu"  
_

_Salazar bersorak senang, ia berharap bisa berteman baik dengan sepupu yang baru ia lihat pertama kali.  
_

* * *

_"Aku Godric Gryffindor, salam kenal!" kata Godric- anak kecil berumur lima tahun dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan dan mata cokelat, Godric nyengir  
_

_"Salazar Slytherin, salam kenal!" kata Salazar senang sambil menjabat sepupunya  
_

_"Dan selamat ulang tahun" kata Godric sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil dengan dibungkus kertas kado berwarna hijau dengan garis berwarna emas  
_

_Dengan senang Salazar membuka hadiahnya, yang ternyata sebuah kalung dengan lambang Slytherin (kalau ga tahu, ingat aja Hocrux si Voldy yang kalung Salazar Slytherin itu :P)  
_

_"Wow, bahkan ada lambang keluargaku juga!" kata Salazar sambil memakai kalungnya "Tapi kenapa kalung?"  
_

_"Bukannya **perempuan** suka kalung? Karena itu aku memberikan padamu kalung yang khusus dibuat untukmu" kata Godric polos sambil nyengir  
_

_Twitch!  
_

_"Tadi kau bilang apa?" kata Salazar suram dengan aura gelap muncul dari tubuhnya  
_

_"Aku bilang 'bukannya perempuan suka kalung?'" kata Godric polos dan tak menyadari aura kelam dari Salazar  
_

_"KAU BILANG AKU PEREMPUAN, HAH?!" bentak Salazar yang membuat Godric terkejut  
_

_"Memangnya kau laki-laki?" kata Godric terkejut dengan wajah masih sama polosnya  
_

_"TENTU SAJA AKU LAKI-LAKI!" raung Salazar kesal, oh Merlin, bahkan sepupunya sendiri menyangka dirinya perempuan. Hell no!  
_

_"Eh? Ku pikir kau perempuan! Habis kau terlalu cute dan cantik!" kata Godric polos  
_

_Twitch!  
_

_Ah... Godric, sepertinya kau habis menggali kuburanmu sendiri.  
_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK OFF****  
**  
_

* * *

"Hhh..." Salazar hanya menghela nafas, ia bahkan masih ingat saat ia menceritakan hal ini pada Rowena- dan gadis itu malah ketawa sampai sakit perut yang membuat Salazar sakit hati

_'Merlin, kenapa aku diciptaka seperti ini? Bahkan semua temanku yang sudah menginjak enambelas tahun- bahkan Godric, memiliki postur tubuh yang kekar...'_ batin Salazar sendu

Salazar hanya memandang langit malam dengan malas, hahh, apa gunanya kabur dari jam malam hanya untuk pergi ke Menara Astronomi dan memandang langit malam kalau kau masih malas?

Salazar menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi,_ 'Damn, percuma aku ke sini kalau masih badmood juga!'_ batinnya kesal

Salazar menghela nafas lagi, dengan tangan memegang rambut silvernya yang panjangnya sepinggang itu

"Mungkin aku harus potong rambut" gumannya

"Yo! Salazar!"

"GYAAAA!"

Salazar terlonjak kaget saat ada yang menepuk bahunya, saat Salazar menoleh, yang ia dapati hanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan sedang nyengir kuda

"Godric, apa-apaan kau mengagetkanku?!" bentak Salazar dengan wajah memerah

"Mukamu saat memerah lucu juga" kata Godric

Salazar langsung memukul bahu Godric, "Dasar kau ini! Tukang jahilin orang!"

Godric terkekeh, "Kau ini benar-benar deh... padahal kau cantik, aneh sekali tak ada cowok yang menembakmu"

"What?!" kata Salazar terkejut "Aku laki-laki!"

"Eh?" kata Godric dengan tampang polos

Tiba-tiba saja Godric menyentuh dada Salazar yang membuat Salazar terkejut, "Rata, benar kau laki-laki"

JDUAAKK!

Salazar menjitak Godric dengan amat keras, "JADI KAU LUPA KALAU AKU LAKI-LAKI?! LAGI?!"

Godric nyengir, Salazar menepuk dahinya

"Ampun, deh..." kata Salazar _sweatdrop_

"Habis kau terlalu cantik dan cute untuk lelaki, jadi aku sering lupa kau lelaki" kata Godric sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

Salazar menghela nafas, "Biarlah... aku memang pantas dijadikan bahan olokan teman-teman..."

"Kenapa? Harusnya kau bangga memiliki tubuh yang tidak bisa wanita dapatkan" kata Godric

"BANGGA?!" raung Salazar kesal, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diejek! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya semua perempuan mendelik padamu dengan benci! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dilirik oleh sesama jenismu! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Godric!"

Emosi Salazar meningkat pesat- bahkan ia tak peduli berteriak pada Godric, sepupu sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Godric hanya diam

"Kau... tidak tahu apa-apa... kau tidak tahu betapa bencinya aku pada diriku sendiri..." lirih Salazar menunduk

Godric hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menyentuh puncak kepala Salazar, "Aku tahu, maaf"

Salazar mendongak- karena tingginya hanya sebahu Godric, _poor him_. #author dicrucio Salazar

"Tapi, tak baik mengutuk dirimu sendiri... membenci dirimu sendiri... bagiku kau adalah kau, walaupun kau mirip perempuan... dan aku tetap suka kau apa adanya walaupun orang lain membencimu" kata Godric tersenyum

Dan wajah Salazar memerah.

"Hey, wajahmu memerah... apakah kau demam?" kata Godric sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Salazar

Dan Salazar pingsan dengan wajah memerah saking syoknya

"Hoy, hoy... dia malah pingsan..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di Aula Besar

"Eh? Untukku?" kata Salazar terkejut saat dirinya diberikan cokelat oleh salah satu murid cowok

"Y, yeah... dan... maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"APA?!" pekik Salazar "Mati kau! _Aguamenti! Fulmen!_"

"GYAAAA!"

Salazar terengah-engah- ia baru saja menyihir seorang murid

"Wow, kau benar-benar menyerangnya!" kata Helga Hufflepuff ketika Salazar bergabung pada ketiga saudaranya

"Kau benar-benar mirip perempuan kalau marah, Sal" kata Rowena terkikik "Kau sudah menyihir hampir sebagian murid cowok yang telah menembakmu"

Salazar men-_deathglare_ Rowena

"Aku malahan suka Salazar yang seperti itu" kata Godric sambil meminum jus labunya "Salazar yang memiliki tubuh yang diidamkan wanita menurutku menarik, itu merupakan daya tariknya yang aku sukai"

Helga terkikik dan Rowena bersiul

"Wow, apakah berarti kau mencintai Salazar?" kata Rowena jahil, wajah Salazar memerah

"Tentu saja" jawab Godric langsung, wajah Salazar tambah merah

"Jadi... kalian sudah pacaran?" kata Helga

"Memangnya... pacaran itu apa sih?" tanya Godric polos

GUBRAK!

Sepertinya Salazar harus bersabar kalau ingin pacaran dengan Godric =="

* * *

**The End**

* * *

******A/N:**

****Seperti yang kita ketahui, Godric, Salazar, Helga, dan Rowena adalah empat pendiri Hogwarts... tetapi kan ceritanya ga seru kalau mereka berempat ga sekolah, jadi aku buat mereka berempat bukan pendiri Hogwarts, namun pendiri asramanya XDD


End file.
